


Как фрау Геббельс

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Виктория показала ему разорванное зубами альфы плечо, Крис понял, что выбора нет. Рефлексы требовали, рефлексы взывали. «Убей», - звучало в ушах гулким набатом.<br/>«Какого черта?» - подумал Крис. И забил на рефлексы....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как фрау Геббельс

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: автор любит Викторию Арджент и восхищается ею. AU по отношению к 2.09. Если бы Крис все-таки решил воспротивиться самоубийству Виктории...

Крис помнил все, что требовалось делать в таких случаях, как надо было действовать в таких ситуациях. Это было вбито в него на уровне рефлексов: «Если твой друг, напарник или родственник оказался обращен – убей его. Милосерднее не дать ему стать животным. Милосерднее дать ему умереть человеком».  
Он вспоминал, как ему вдалбливали это раз за разом, как Джерард шептал на ухо привязанному к стулу Крису:  
\- Что ты должен сделать? – а потом орал, брызгая слюной в лицо на недостаточно жесткий ответ Криса. – Я не слышу, как ты должен поступить?  
А после удовлетворенно улыбался, слыша в ответ хриплый сорванный выкрик:   
\- Убить!  
Все это время рефлексы работали отлично. Когда укусили близкого друга, Мэтта, с которым они прошли огонь, воду и многое другое, Крис ни мгновение не сомневался, нажимая на курок ремингтона, начиненного аконитовыми пулями, твердо зная, что бешеную собаку пристреливают для ее же блага.  
Неуместная жалость приводит к тому, что вся семья будет убита или обращена. Такие случая в истории были – родственники жалели укушенного оборотнем отца, брата, сына, жену, дочь. Семья погибала или становилась новой стаей оборотней. Эти истории передавали из поколения в поколение, обосновывая, почему жалость вредит, почему надо убивать, не раздумывая.  
И когда Виктория показала ему разорванное зубами альфы плечо, Крис понял, что выбора нет. Рефлексы требовали, рефлексы взывали. «Убей», - звучало в ушах гулким набатом.   
Виктория – умница. Она все была готова сделать сама, ей надо было только немного помочь, просто додавить лезвие ножа между ребрами, чтобы избавить от участи нелюдя, от неконтролируемых желаний в полнолуние, от остракизма других членов клана и многого чего другого.  
Крис метался по дому, потому что это был конец всему – семье, детству дочери, это была логическая ловушка, тупик. Джерард и Кейт так тонко вошли в доверие к Эллисон, так старательно подводили ее к тому, что той теперь надо будет убивать самой, что этот яд, кажется, все-таки задержался в его дочери и медленно отравлял ее. «Она будет второй Кейт», - эта мысль стучалась в висках, сверлила изнутри.  
Крис не был силен в стратегических расчетах и понимании людской психологии. Но слишком многое шло не так. Кейт, как выяснилось, уже давно игнорировала кодекс. Джерард ничего не хотел слышать и слушать, просто объявив войну. А еще Крис увидел, как Джерард не успел скрыть довольную ухмылку, когда узнал об укусе Виктории. И достроил логическую цепочку до конца. Да, Эллисон после смерти матери возненавидит Скотта, Дерека и оборотней, и угрозы с этой стороны уже не будет. И да, Эллисон будет стрелять снова и снова, помня только о мести, не раздумывая ни о чем другом. Она станет идеальным оружием – именно то, чего хотел Джерард.  
«Какого черта?» - подумал Крис. И забил на рефлексы.  
Это было больно, это противоречило всему. Но, возможно, это был единственный путь спасти его дочь от неизбежного соскальзывания на путь обозлившейся убийцы. А еще он просто любил свою жену.   
Они сидели в спальне, Виктория была готова умереть, в ее взгляде читалась невозможная тоска, но она сделала бы все, что нужно – Крис в этом не сомневался.  
\- Ты поможешь мне? – спросила Виктория.  
Крис кивнул в ответ, зная, что в его глазах сейчас вся боль мира, потому что вне зависимости от того, что он сейчас выберет, легко не будет никому.   
Крис перехватил рукоятку ножа поверх пальцев Виктории и ждал, когда луна войдет в полную силу, а радужка глаз его жены окрасится в желтый, вслед за этим полезут клыки и когти. И когда Виктория начала давить на нож, чувствуя приближающуюся трансформацию, он выдернул нож из ее пальцев, схватил шокер, лежащий за спиной, резко отпрыгнул в сторону, коснувшись ее включенным прибором.   
Больше тысячи вольт - оборотни не могут трансформироваться при воздействии электрического тока такой силы. Она дернулась, обмякла и повалилась на кровать, желтый цвет погас в открытых глазах, запахло паленым мясом. Крис смотрел, не приближаясь, и видел рваное биение жилки на шее. Пульс считывался, значит, она была жива. И надо было успеть сделать все, пока ее шоковое состояние не прошло.  
Сделать все – это развернуть тело жены лицом вниз, вздернуть назад ей руки, защелкнув на них наручники, сделанные по особому заказу, для верности скрутить ей ноги веревкой с вплетенной в нее тонкой стальной проволокой. Веревка надолго не удержит, но позволит выиграть время. Потом завернуть пока еще безвольное тело в покрывало, донести его до багажника джипа и сгрузить туда, а потом гнать на полной скорости к знакомому до отвращения полусгоревшему дому, держа на соседнем сиденье шокер и ремингтон, до упора начиненный аконитовыми пулями. Пуль в магазине было восемь, но Крис очень надеялся, что сегодня ни одна из них не будет использована.   
Хорошо, что Джерарда не было дома. Крис готов был молиться на такое совпадение, иначе он бы не знал, как бы стал объяснять свои действия. Хотя тот, скорее всего, на охоте – полнолуние, самое время, чтобы охотится на тварей, одной из которых стала его жена.   
Надо было предупредить Эллисон. Крис одной рукой вел машину, другой выдернул телефон, набирая номер дочери, но в ответ услышал только длинные гудки. Тогда он судорожно пролистал список контактов, нашел номер Стайлза Стилински, забитый туда еще тогда, когда Крис проверил все окружение Эллисон в новой школе и собрал все потенциально значимые контакты.   
Стайлз снял трубку почти сразу.   
\- Эллисон с вами? – у Криса не было времени на приветствия. Стайлз замялся на другом конце провода, а Крис понял, что тот опять покрывает друзей. – Скажи ей, чтобы не ехала домой и оставалась с тобой, я сам ее заберу потом.   
\- Хорошо, - сразу откликнулся Стайлз. – Вы где?  
\- Еду домой к Хейлам, везу Викторию. Ты не знаешь, Дерек там?  
\- Зачем? – уточнил Стайлз. Крис мысленно поставил тому плюс за осторожность, но сейчас это отнимало его время.  
\- Он укусил Викторию, у нее начинается трансформация, мне надо, чтобы он это проконтролировал.  
\- Я буду там, - услышал он отдаленно голос Дерека. Телефон запищал короткими гудками. Крис мысленно выдохнул и услышал тяжелые удары в багажнике – Виктория очнулась и начала обращаться.  
Крис успел вовремя. Он подъехал на поляну к дому Хейлов, над которым в небе висела наглая желтая луна. В багажнике уже было слышно приглушенное рычание. Крис выскочил из машины с электрошокером и ружьем наперевес и услышал короткую команду Дерека:  
\- Открой багажник.  
Крис нажал на рычаг, отпирающий багажник из салона машины. Его жена в полуобращенном виде вывалилась из багажника, веревки на ногах ей удалось разорвать, но наручники выдержали. Виктория рычала, напрягая руки, пытаясь избавиться от помехи, в ее глазах проблескивали золотисто-медовые сполохи. Крис смотрел на нее оглушено и думал, что она умудряется быть прекрасной даже в таком виде. И что ей идет быть оборотнем.  
Дерек частично трансформировался и угрожающе зарычал на Викторию. Та упала на колени, утыкаясь лбом в землю, и жалобно заскулила. Дерек мотнул в ее сторону головой, приказав Крису:  
\- Сними наручники.  
Крис нащупал в кармане холодные скользкие ключи, открыл наручники, видя желтоватые полупрозрачные пластины длинных когтей на руках у Виктории вместо ее привычного маникюра. В его голове оркестр играл странный изломанный марш. Жена, Вики, соратница, любимая, оборотень, клыки и когти. В этот момент он осознал, почему у охотников есть правило убивать укушенных.   
\- Ты решил оставить ее в живых? – уточнил Дерек.   
И Крис понял, что тот знал, предвидел, как именно пойдет ситуация – Виктория будет убита или покончит собой.  
\- Ах, ты, мерзость, - рука с оружием рефлекторно дернулась для выстрела.  
\- Только попробуй, - холодно ответил Дерек.   
\- Ты добивался ее смерти, но так, чтобы тебя в этом не могли обвинить!  
\- Чтобы вы, наконец, поняли, что значит быть приговоренным только за то, что ты такой, какой есть.   
Крис истерично рассмеялся.  
\- И теперь она твоя бета. Можешь быть горд собой!  
\- Не обязательно. Ты все еще можешь ее убить, - жестко ответил Дерек. - У тебя даже есть чем, - Дерек кивнул на ружье в руке Криса.   
\- Нет.  
\- Мое мнение кому-нибудь интересно? – развернулась Виктория. Ей почти удалось справиться с собой, возможно, на нее влияло присутствие альфы рядом. Она зло скривила губы и спросила Криса. – Какого черта ты меня сюда притащил? Еще одно унижение, но теперь перед ними? – Виктория мотнула подбородком в сторону Дерека. – Ты забыл правила? Просто убей!  
Ее снова повело – удлинялись клыки и когти, она цеплялась когтями за землю, явно сдерживая себя от желания вцепиться Крису в горло. Дерек низко и угрожающе рыкнул снова.   
– Убей! – простонала Виктория. – Просто убей! Ты разучился стрелять? Или ты слабак, Крис?  
Крис дернулся, как от пощечины, снова автоматически вздергивая ремингтон и нацеливая его на Викторию. Та зажмурилась.  
\- Отец! – Эллисон стояла в дверях сгоревшего дома Хейлов, а из-за ее плеча выглядывал Стайлз. – Что ты делаешь?  
\- Крис, - умоляюще посмотрела на него Виктория.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это сейчас у нее на глазах? И чтобы она возненавидела всех? – срывающимся голосом спросил Крис. – Я могу отдать ей право этого решения. Как женщине этой семьи. Все по правилам.  
Виктория отрицательно покачала головой и обозленно прошептала Крису:  
\- Ненавижу тебя.  
Крис махнул рукой Эллисон. Когда та подошла ближе, он протянул ей оружие.  
\- Твоя мать стала оборотнем, потому что ее укусил Дерек. Теперь по нашим правилам она должна умереть.   
Эллисон сглотнула и посмотрела на Дерека. Тот сердито дернул плечом.  
\- Она пыталась убить Скотта.  
Эллисон посмотрела на мать.  
\- Мама?  
Виктория, так и стоявшая все это время на коленях, просто осела на землю, опустив голову.  
\- Мама? – повторила Эллисон. – Зачем ты это сделала?   
\- Потому что он болтался рядом с тобой! Он был опасен! – Виктория подняла глаза на дочь и посмотрела умоляющим взглядом.  
\- Он все это время меня защищал, - упрямо ответила Эллисон. – Он не причинил бы мне вреда!  
\- Ты просто не понимаешь! Он – тварь! И я теперь тоже! Мы опасны. Таких, как мы, надо уничтожать! – Виктория говорила это, глядя на дочь с фанатичным блеском в глазах. – Тебя же учили этому! Что ты должна сделать, когда кто-то из близких стал оборотнем?  
\- Что? – растерянно спросила Эллисон.  
\- Убить! – с нажимом ответила ей Виктория.  
\- Вы прямо как жена Геббельса, - проговорил молчавший все это время Стайлз и изобразил руками кавычки. – «Не хочу, чтобы мои дети жили в мире без национал-социализма».  
\- Причем тут жена Геббельса? – нахмурился Дерек.  
\- Она убила своих шестерых детей, - сообщил Стайлз. – Потому что Гитлер проиграл войну.  
В ответ на слова Стайлза Дерек закатил глаза, покачался на пятках и сказал:  
\- Полнолуние на исходе. Решайте уже что-нибудь.  
Крис опустился рядом с Викторией.  
\- Можешь перегрызть мне горло. Тогда она с полным правом застрелит тебя и останется сиротой.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - процедила Виктория в ответ и, выпустив когти, схватила Криса за плечо, мстительно пропарывая одежду и оцарапывая кожу.  
\- Я понял, - вздохнул Крис, морщась от боли. – Может быть, все-таки попробуем справиться? Я всегда успею тебя пристрелить, если что.  
Дерек раздраженно вздохнул. Стайлз подошел к нему и ткнулся головой в плечо.  
\- Ты как всегда не ценишь трогательные моменты, - и добавил в ответ на мрачный взгляд Дерека. – Это так мило - воссоединение семьи. Фрау Геббельс раскаялась и переправила детей через Гибралтарский пролив.   
\- Стайлз! – возмущенно воскликнула Эллисон.  
\- Не хочу быть тварью, - прошипела Виктория Крису. – Я сама это сделаю, раз ты не смог.  
\- Напрасно, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – С оборотнями бывает классный секс. Ваш муж будет счастлив.  
\- Стайлз! – воскликнули хором Виктория, Эллисон и Дерек.  
Крис не выдержал и заржал в голос, чувствуя, как абсурдные высказывания Стилински превращают драматическую ситуацию в ситком.  
\- Ты в этом такой специалист? - с трудом просмеявшись, спросил Крис у Стайлза.  
\- Пока не очень, - тот криво улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – Но Эллисон наверняка подтвердит.  
\- Стайлз! – зло посмотрела на него Виктория.  
Стайлз мгновенно стал серьезным и собранным.  
\- Знаете, миссис Арджент, если бы моя мама была жива и была бы при этом оборотнем, мы с отцом как-нибудь справились бы с этим фактом. Даже если каждое полнолуние ее приходилось бы пристегивать наручниками к батарее.  
Повисло молчание. Дерек притянул Стайлза за куртку и потрепал его по голове.  
Виктория поднялась с земли, отряхнула колени, пригладила волосы, выпрямилась, оглядела всех и сказала:  
\- Поехали домой. Нам еще надо разобраться с фюрером.


End file.
